A New Tiding
by Horned King II
Summary: One day a ship comes ashore on the beach of the Isle of Berk. A baby boy is found. Follow his story as he grows into a warrior. (Pretty much follows the first movie's plot)
1. Chapter 1

**A New Tiding Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**Greetings! This was a story I had long been planning. Enjoy!**

"SHIP HO! SHIP HO!" Gobber the Belch shouts when he sees the torn sails of a boat gliding towards the port of the Isle of Berk. News carries rapidly, and soon the chief, Stoick the Vast is leading a large number of well armed warriors are at the boat. It seems that no one is sailing it from both the fact that it just grounded itself and that there seems to be no sign of life. "Wait for my signal. Gobber and I are going first, alone," Stoick orders. The other warriors are reluctant, mainly considering the fact that Stoick recently has to raise his son and only heir, Hiccup, who is only two now. However, Stoick is chief.

What Stoick and Gobber see is a nightmare. Blood runs across the deck. Bodies are everywhere. Mostly men, though a small handful of women and a few children, lie dead. Most of the bodies are hacked. "Dragons, chief?" Gobber asks Stoick. "No, something else," He tells his close friend. Among the dead are weird creatures. They are man-like, but hideous. Instead of red blood, theirs is black. Nearby are wicked looking weapons. "Most have been a slaughter," Gobber says sadly. The two notice that most of the human-like corpses are piled near the steering wheel. Against it lies a slumped man in armor. The two move closer. "He must have been a great warrior," Stoick says. He notices that the man wore armor of a kind he had never seen. It was shining silver despite being covered in dried blood. He wears a mostly shredded and torn black cape. His helmet has a sort of wing thing to it. Two horn-like projections move upward and the outside edges have white feathers attached. Across his mouth is a blood stained veil. At his side is a pike and a sword lies near it's sheathe at his belt. Gobber utters a stifled gasp. "Chief! This man is alive!" He exclaims in shock.

In a rush the two remove the man's helmet and visor. The man gasps for air. "Easy lad. Looks like you got quite knocked up," Gobber says, trying to show a reassuring manner. It is false. The man is obviously dying. "Thanks, strangers," The man croaks. "Easy. I am Stoick the Vast, chief of the Vikings that live on the Isle of Berk," Stoick says. The man nods. "Many thanks. I would like to give my name, but time is running short for me. I would like to make a request," The man says weakly. Stoick nods. "If it is within my power, I will do anything for a worthy warrior like yourself," Stoick reassures him. "I have a son. I hid him under the anchor ropes during the battle. Will you please raise him? He is the only survivor other than me," The man wheezes. Stoick nods at Gobber who runs as fast as he can with only one leg to the ropes, to find a sleeping baby.

Meanwhile, Stoick stays with the dying man. "Also, I know that he will be a warrior. I also wish for my armor and weapons to be taken and given to him when he is fifteen." Stoick again nods to the dying man. The last words he utters are almost a whisper. "And tell him his name his Jacob, son of Lombard," He gasps. The man breathes a few more shallow breaths of air, and then he draws a last, long, painful gasps of air before finally passing on.

Even though Stoick never met the man before, he briefly takes off his helmet as a sign of respect for the warrior. "Chief, come here. I found the babe," Gobber says in a very gentle voice. Stoick gets up and walks over. When he sees the baby, he can't help but utter a small gasp. "The boy is only a year older than his son Hiccup. "So, who is going to raise him, chief?" Gobber asks. Stoick very gently takes the baby, who's still asleep, into his arms. "I will raise Jacob. He and Hiccup will be great brothers."

**Twelve Years Later…**

**(This part begins at the beginning of the first movie)**

"Dragons!" Hiccup breathes. Jacob stops at the edge of his room only for a second, then runs inside, attaching his cloak and grabbing his sword, pike, and horn. He runs out of his room. "Come on, Hiccup!" He shouts to his brother. The two run out the door. "Hey, bro, see you around!" Jacob shouts as he leaps towards a group of Deadly Nadders and Monstrous Nightmares. "Wait! Dad said to… oh forget it!" Hiccup says tiredly. "He never listens," He mutters as he runs off to the forge where Gobber is.

Jacob uses his agility to dodge the dragons' flames and the 15-foot pike to fight from a distance to avoid their claws and teeth. As the dragons get annoyed, Jacob sees a group of Vikings carrying a large net. Having seen his father Stoick already lure a group of dragons together and another group of Vikings had tossed a net over them, trapping them. The Vikings holding the second net signal to him to drive the dragons in front of him closer so they can do the same. Jacob grins to himself and starts doing so. Suddenly a Nightmare lunges at him from behind. "Look out!" Someone cries out to the young warrior.

Jacob suddenly spins around. He lunges with his pike and scores a direct hit at the stomach of the burning dragon. As the dragon screeches in pain, Jacob draws his sword and thrusts it into its throat, killing it. He quickly removes the pike, temporary leaving his sword in the dead dragon's throat. He continues pushing the dragons in front of him towards the Vikings who are getting ready to throw the net they are holding.

With a final lunge, the dragons are in position. Jacob rolls clear as the group throws the net over the dragons, snaring them. Jacob grins at his work when he hears a scream. He turns around to see his brother Hiccup running down a hill from a Nightmare. He sighs and runs towards him. He stops when he hears another shout behind him. He turns around again and sees to his frustration both groups of dragons escaping from the nets. Once free, they fly away carrying livestock. Jacob sighs again. "Oh, Hiccup. Dad's going to be really pissed off now," He mutters to himself. As the Vikings start heading back to their houses, most of them grumbling about Hiccup's 'incompetence', Jacob heads towards a field, as far as he is aware, only he knows about it.

It is a little ways of a walk into the woods. Once he is through it, Jacob pauses, and slightly grins at what he sees. It is a clearing, one that had made a few years ago when he was given his sword and pike by Stoick. He made it for the purpose of both having a quiet place for thinking or meditating, or training. Tonight, Jacob sits down in the center and closes his eyes. He clears his thoughts while he sits. Other than Hiccup, Gobber, and Stoick, no one knows something that he has. The first time was when he was ten.

Jacob had been sleeping one night. He had a dream where a group of Nadders would attack in the early morning. When he woke up Jacob went to his father. "Dad, I had a dream that a bunch of Nadders had attacked this morning," Jacob had told Stoick. His father looked at him in shock. "That's odd, because that did happen while you were sleeping. I think you had a vision," He had told his son. After that, Jacob had had some more visions, so far all of them warnings of dragon raids. With these, the Vikings were ready for at least some of the attacks/raids.

Tonight Jacob planned on meditating primarily to see if he will get another vision, though if he doesn't then he also plans on doing this to relax. After a few minutes, he has one of his visions.

**_Start Vision_**

_Jacob rides on the back of a Deadly Nadder in armor. His sword is by his side, his pike being held like a lance. The dragon has red, yellow, and orange war paint that makes it seem like the dragon is aflame._

_Jacob has the dragon make for a huge, monstrous dragon. He yells defiantly as his mount swoops at it. Jacob lunges with his pike, hitting the dragon in one of its eyes. It screeches in pain. Jacob looks to his left to see one of its absurdly huge talons flailing towards him and his mount._

_**End Vision**_

Jacob snaps his eyes open. "What in Odin's beard was that?" He mutters to himself. As he gets up, he freezes. The sound of a fallen branch being snapped is heard. Jacob suddenly stiffens. He slowly turns behind him to see a Deadly Nadder. Jacob stands still, cursing himself mentally for leaving his sword and pike at the opposite end of the clearing. The Nadder sees him and charges forward. It opens its mouth, ready to engulf Jacob in fire. Seeing no other option, Jacob raises his hand to make a stop gesture. Jacob expects it to be a futile gesture, but to his surprise the dragon stops mere feet in front of him. Jacob steps forward cautiously. The dragon does nothing but lower its head.

Jacob takes this as a sign to touch it. When he does so he feels a quick burst of pain. He yelps slightly. "What the hell was that?" He demands. "_It is our minds creating a link together," _A voice says in his mind. Jacob pauses and looks directly at the dragon. "No way," Jacob breathes in awe, a slight smile on his face. The dragon nods. _"__Indeed," _He concurs. _"__My name is Firestorm. You are a special one. There has not been a truly linked rider and dragon on the Isle of Berk. There once were many long ago. We are bond to death," _Firestorm tells him. Jacob nods. "Very well partner. You do know that you have to keep away for now, though, right?" He asks the dragon. Firestorm nods.

_"__Of course. If I sense through you that you are in mortal peril, I will come immediately to aid you. Until Next time, Jacob,"_ Firestorm says as he spreads his wings and flies off. Jacob watches until the dragon disappears in the clouds. He chuckles t himself. "What a nutty day," He mutters to himself. He looks up to see it is almost morning. He gets his gear and start walking back home. Once he is out of the woods, he is lost in thought.

That is, until Hiccup runs into him. "Easy bro. What's wrong?" Jacob asks an obviously uncomfortable Hiccup. "I'll explain on the way home," He tells his brother as they slowly walk back to their house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Tiding Chapter 2: Training as One**

**Hello! Sorry for the long, long, long, long wait. I had a lot of stuff going on. One of the things is that my dog Riley, a kind and loving whippet, passed away Thursday, August 28, 2014. On a happier note, I would like to thank ****Saphirabrightscale****, for the first person to favorite and follow this story.****Enjoy.**

_"__Firestorm, I'm here at the clearing. Where are you?" _Jacob asks his newly bonded partner through their shared mental connection. _"I am one my way, Jacob," _Firestorm reassures him. Jacob crouches down and sighs out loud. He has had a lot going on. First he finds out that Hiccup didn't kill a dragon and is now studying it. Okay, so that is about equal as this. But what Stoick told him is what really bothers him. He looks down at the new armor he is wearing.

**_Flashback Begins_**

_When Hiccup and Jacob enter their house, they find their father Stoick sitting at a table. "Hiccup, could you go to your room? I have to talk to your brother about something, alone," He says. Hiccup, though mystified, nods and heads upstairs. Stoick sighs and looks at Jacob. "My lad, do you know how that despite you being the eldest, Hiccup is to be my heir?" He quietly asks. Jacob again silently nods._

_Stoick again sighs, looking at him. "Well, it is past time to tell you why. The fact is, you are not my son, but my foster son," Stoick says in a quiet tone as he motions for Jacob to follow him. Still stunned, Jacob complies. Stoick walks to a closet that Jacob always wondered what was inside it but Stoick never let him know. Stoick opens the doors and steps aside swiftly. Jacob's mouth drops open at what he sees._

_A gleaming set of metal armor. A dark blackish-purplish cloak is attached at the shoulder armor. But what grabs Jacob is the helmet. It is beautifully crafted, with a conical tip and a nose and cheek piece. Two projectiles come out from both sides of the helmet and curve upwards. Along the outer edges are swan feathers._

_Stoick gives a faint smile at Jacob's reaction. "It's okay, you may touch it. It's yours now. Just as it once was your father's," Stoick says. Jacob picks up the helmet and holds it. "My father? Who was he? What happened to him?" He asks. Stoick sighs and tells the tale of the boat…._

_**End Flashback**_

Jacob turns around and sees his partner, Firestorm. For the past few days and nights they had been training. Hiccup was with the other Viking teens learning how to fight dragons, as well as studying the dragon he told Jacob about, a Night Fury named Toothless. _"I see that you are wearing your inheritance again," _Firestorm lightly teases him. Jacob had discovered that night that Firestorm shares a connection with his thoughts and feelings, and instantly knew about his father.

The past few days had been rather simple. Jacob had learned about the history of dragons, and a bit more about his father, or more correctly, where he had been from. Gondor. It was from Firestorm that he learned of Gondor, of the white city of Minas Tirith, of the Fountain Guard, whose armor he wore, of the orcs who slew his father, mother and crew of the ship Stoick found him on, and his name of his father, Nobunaga.

_"__Today, I will teach you how to summon fire and how to do aerial combat," _Firestorm rumbles. _"Climb on and I'll take us to an island I know of where we can train in peace." _Jacob climbs onto the back of his mighty bond's back.

They are over an island ten minutes later. For him the week is a blur. In the morning and at night he is at Berk, at day at this remote island with Firestorm. Jacob learns of the history of the dragons, of how Morgoth created the first ones for evil, but eventually of how they became fear of him. Jacob builds a forge at the islands one day. "Firestorm, it is time I create a suit of armor for you," Jacob tells his friend. He had learned a few days earlier that while a rider can live on despite his partners death, if Jacob dies, so too does Firestorm. Firestorm bows his head, knowing that Jacob was skilled at the art of metal crafting and had found something that was strong yet light enough to be worn in flight.

Jacob starts hammering the red-hot glowing piece of metal, folding it to strengthen it and cooling it repeatedly. The helmet is truly remarkable. When Firestorm told him about Morgoth's old servants, the Balrogs, and how they looked, he decided that it would be fighting for a creature of fire to serve as the headpiece of the armor of a fire-breathing dragon. The horns curve forward, sharp enough to be used as lances, though Jacob recommended to Firestorm to not do so unless as a last resort. Jacob took particular pride in the design for the tail, which he designed to be able to allow Firestorm to throw the spikes that all Deadly Nadders were able to use.

Jacob learned how to use the pike, which Jacob learned was one of the two main weapons that the Fountain Guard used, as a lance when mounted on Firestorm, as well as the other main weapon, his father's long sword. But the neatest thing he learned was how to summon fire.

Jacob pointed his sword point at a bush and yelled, "Brisinger!" An orb of blue flame shoots out of the tip and ignites the bush. He smiles at Firestorm despite the slight dizzy sensation he has from summoning the fire. Firestorm bows his head in encouragement to his rider. _"There is no more that I can teach you. The rest we will both learn from battle." _"And when will that be?" Jacob asks the large dragon. _"When the time comes," _Firestorm chides gently.

The next day, Jacob watches in a mixture of pride and disgust as his foster brother Hiccup was chosen to slay a Nightmare. Pride for how well he has come, no doubt from his time with Toothless. Disgust for a dragon being killed for mostly sport. He watches as Hiccup attempts, and nearly succeeds, at showing the tribe that dragons can be tamed. He watches as it fails, and Hiccup is nearly killed. He watches as Hiccup's dragon, Toothless, come racing to save him, and be captured. He watches as the adults shamefully dismiss his brother. He watches as Toothless is chained to a boat and all the adults sail off to war.

And Jacob watches Hiccup staring out at the horizon. He is about to go up to him when he sees Astrid come up. He has a feeling when he sees Hiccup get up what is going to go on. He summons Firestorm. He knows what they will face. The Red Death. _"It is time, my comrade,"_ Jacob tells Firestorm. Jacob walks by Hiccup and Astrid. "Well, if we're going to save Toothless and all, let's go!" Jacob shouts as, despite the pleading to stop by Astrid and Hiccup, leaps off the cliff….

Only to land safely on the back of Firestorm. Together they fly back up to where Hiccup and Astrid are standing, who are now gawking at the sight. "Well? Let's get going!" Jacob declares. As they gather up the other trainees Jacob explains to Hiccup and Astrid how this happened. Once everyone has a dragon, minus Hiccup who is sharing the Nadder with Astrid, which is a smaller one compared to Firestorm, they ride off to war, the sun gleaming off of Jacob's armor.

**I know I added in some Eragon stuff, but it will be mainly LotR and HTTD. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Tiding Chapter 3: As One**

**The Horned King II: This chapter it rated T for violence. First time doing a disclaimer. I do not own Lord of the Rings, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, or How to Train your Dragon, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Now, on to the show!**

Jacob sits on the back of Firestorm, his eyes closed. He listens to the sound of Firestorm's large wings beating in the air. His left hand instinctively grips the shaft of his pike/lance harder, while he keeps his right hand on the pommel of his long sword. He is in the very lead, farther ahead than all the other dragons. _Prepare yourself, Jacob. In a few moments, we shall fight." _He nod, saying aloud, "And we shall fight as one!"

When he see the Island, all looks grim. The massive dragon Firestorm called Red Death has set aflame the boats, trapping them on the island. He pull out a horn and take a massive deep breath. The horn is a beautifully curved one, made by the southern people of the main continent, the ones that Firestorm told him were called Haradiam. Even the massive dragon stops and looks up at him as he blows it. And together, the two dive down upon the Vikings' tormentor. The wind whistles past his head, but he ignores it. His brown eyes are fixed on one thing only: The massive eyes of the dragon.

He positions his pike like a knight on horseback would wield a lance. Jacob knows that the rest of the behemoth's scales are too strong for his pike for it to be used more than once without snapping. The Red Death gets distracted by the arrival of the other Viking youths and their dragon mounts. By the time it turns to see him, it is already far too late, and seals what happens next.

With a mighty cry, Jacob throws his father's pike like a spear. As soon as he does that Firestorm swiftly spins around and flies higher up. Jacob, meanwhile, watches as the spear continues on its course. Jacob watches in grim satisfaction as it plunges into the main left eye of the massive dragon. Now partially blinded on that side, the Red Death rears its head up, jaws parted as a blood curdling shriek of pain emanates from its mouth. Jacob also sadly watches as the creature swipes at its eye, destroying the shaft of the pike. Jacob turns to Firestorm. _"Let's show them why you are called firestorm, huh?" _Jacob asks his bond. Firestorm nods his head, wheeling about to come up from behind the dragon. When he is over the back, Firestorm opens his jaws and emits a roar as a wave of molten fire jets out to cover the back of the Red Death. It screeches in pain from the fire that helped give Firestorm his name.

Jacob doesn't swing his swords as it would be ineffective for him to use against such a behemoth. Unless he strikes its remaining eyes or maybe the roof of its maw, the sword would bounce off the Red Death's hide. At the moment, the best tactic to use is hit and run. Jacob watches as Astrid drops off Hiccup near the burning ships, probably to save Toothless. Jacob can't really focus on that too much. Despite the massive amount of scorching fire Firestorm breaths onto it, they are still losing. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins are all out of commission, and now the Red Death opens it maws, seeming to attempt to breathe in Astrid and her own Deadly Nadder. Jacob and Firestorm are unable to attack the dragon directly as they are not in an angle that will allow them to attack without harming their friends.

Suddenly, a bluish-purple bolt of plasma strikes Red Death near the head, allowing Astrid and the dragon to escape. Jacob turns to see Hiccup riding Toothless. He shouts to his foster brother. "Hiccup, let's take flight and fight it in the air!" Hiccup nods and the duo and their mounts rise into the air, the Red Death closely following with its four beating wings. Jacob, Firestorm, Hiccup, and Toothless quickly hide in the clouds, using their agility to use their fire on the lumbering dragon. Slowly the Red Death tires, but Hiccup's artificial fin for Toothless catches on fire and breaks, causing the two to plummet towards the ground, the massive dragon following with Jacob and Firestorm dangerously close to its spike, club-like tail. At the last moment Toothless fires a bolt of plasma into its mouth, killing it. When everyone finds Hiccup and Toothless alive, they are happy…

Until Astrid notices that something is wrong. "Where's Jacob and Firestorm?" She asks. Everyone looks up at the sky, trying to find said people. Nothing is seen. "Where is Jacob? Where is my son?! FIND HIM!" Stoick bellows.

**Elsewhere on the island…**

Jacob shakes his head slightly as he groggily gets up. "What happened?" He asks himself. The last thing he remembers is that while following the Red Death, the tail swinging towards them as Firestorm shouted to duck. That causes him to bolt upright. Where is Firestorm? Jacob's heart falls when he sees the prone form of his bond on the gravely beach. To make matters even worse, a small horde of Tiny Terrors are slinking towards Firestorm. Jacob looks for his sword, only to see that it is resting close to Firestorm. Knowing that he won't be able to make it to the sword and be able to help save Firestorm, Jacob quickly searches for something to use.

There! In the sand is a black metal shaft. Jacob grabs it and picks it up to find that it is actually a war hammer, all made from some weird black metal and having an unknown language inscribed on the edges. Not bothering to wonder about it, Jacob rushes towards his helpless dragon. He swings his hammer, breaking the skull of a Terror. Instantly the dragons turn their attention towards the one who dared to slay one of their comrades, coming at Jacob to attack him. Again and again, Jacob swings the war hammer, slaying many of the small dragons.

But yet still more rush forward. Jacob starts getting light scratches and a bit here and there, being pushed back more and more towards Firestorm's prone body. To Jacob, this seems to be his last fight. _If this is to be the end, then LET"S MAKE THIS MEMORABLE! _With that, Jacob rapidly twirls his new-found hammer in the air. With a fearsome shout, he swings it down. "BRISINGIR!" He shouts the spell as it hits the ground in front of him. What happens next is unexpected.

A crater is formed where it had hit the ground. Lightning strikes downward, killing Terrors at random. Fire erupts from the ground in front, roasting several screeching Terrors. Instantly the tiny dragons flee, even fighting and killing others to escape from the hell before them. Jacob lets the hammer slide from numb hands. He falls to his knees, drained. Falling back onto Firestorm's flank, Jacob falls unconscious.

**Elsewhere…**

In a land filled with shadow, a place where no bird dare chirp, no ray of sun shine showing, stands a desolate wasteland. On the tower of the only built thing in this hell, a dark, pitted, black metal fortress, a spirit senses something. Something that he has not felt since the dawn of the Second Age. A force that was once mightier than him, one that he served. One that was banished at the end of the First Age. _Master?_

**Sorry for the delays. What do you think? Enjoy and until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Tiding Chapter 4: Angel, Angel What Have I Done?**

**Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to yet another chapter. I have a couple of shout-outs to give. First, I want to thanks my avid followers Blue Mountain Fairy and Niwa16. Second, who can guess where I got the title from? (Hint: It is from a song) Enjoy!**

Jacob wishes he could wake up. He really, really, really, really wants to so bad. So far, all he had seen were brief, vague visions of some battle. The chaos, death, horror, and destruction repeatedly going on in his head. He sees himself in the thick of battle. Then it turns even worse. A massive figure in armor appears. He appraises Jacob like one does to cattle. When he speaks, he speaks in a deep baritone. "So, you are the one who used my hammer, my hammer of the underworld. The hammer Grond," He says to Jacob.

Jacob, despite being in slight fear of the imposing figure before him, speaks in a calm, steady voice. "If that is the name of your hammer, then yes. Jacob is my name. Who do I have the, ah, honor of speaking too?" He asks boldly. The figure chuckles, a horrible sound. "A bold one, aren't you? You most likely do not know me, for I have not been spoken of for ages. I am Morgoth, the master of Sauron and the first Dark Lord." Jacob feels a slight twinge of fear. "And what have come here for?" Again Morgoth chuckles.

"When you struck the ground with my hammer, a part of my conscious escaped from my prison and became one with Grond. I have come to congratulate you on your rather skilled use of Grond, and to warn you. When you unleashed its power, you started events that you cannot stop now. Sauron has sensed it, and will undoubtedly come seeking the cause, though more likely sending servants than himself. A choice you will have to make. I will leave you now. We will see each other again though, mark my words." With that, Morgoth starts to fade. "Wait! What do you mean? What choice?" Jacob shouts, though in vain as Morgoth has vanished.

Jacob wakes up with a start. For a moment, he wonders where he is. Then he recognizes the his sword mounted on the wall, along with his armor and Grond lying nearby. Jacob is in his bed. He gets up and sits down on his bed.

_Angel, Angel what have I done?_

_I faced the quakes, the wind, the fire._

_I've conquered country, crown, and throne_

_Why can't I cross this river?_

What has he done? Jacob keeps thinking that over and over inside his head. Perhaps if he had died as well with his father the Vikings would never have to worry about this. If he hadn't lost his grip on his sword, he wouldn't have used Grond and attract Sauron's unwanted attention.

_Pay no mind to the battles you won,_

_It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle._

_Open your heart and hands my son,_

_Or you'll never make it over the river._

Jacob had thought many battles, killed ten dragons by himself. But how can he win against something like this? What could he do?

_It'll take a lot more than words or guns,_

_A whole lot more than riches and muscles._

_The hands of the many must join as one,_

_And together we'll cross the river_

No! Jacob refuses to listen to this and gets up. "I guess it is time to let father know of what is to come."

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just had this song spinning in my head and so acted on it. Next chapter preview: Jacob tells Stoick of what he has learned. He also meets two new people. One good, one bad. Enjoy and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Tiding Chapter 5: Choices**

Jacob exits his house after putting on his armor. He puts on his sword but leaves Grond in his room, along with his helmet. Even though he has decided that the hammer will replace his lost pike, he doesn't want to wield it except in battle. The helmet he leaves since he has no reason to wear it right now. He closes his eyes. _"Firestorm, where are you?" _He asks. A few moments a dull thud is heard. He opens his eyes and smiles just as Firestorm answers. _"Here. I heard you saved me," _He tells Jacob mentally. Jacob makes a throw away gesture with his hands. _"You'd do the same for me. We are bonds after all, are we not?" _He tells Firestorm with a smile, who simply nods in reply. _"Well, we better give Stoick the bad news, huh?" _Again Firestorm nods.

The two start walking when Jacob hears a slight cough from behind him. He turns around and sees one of the Viking youths, a girl named Elaine. She's shorter then him, standing at 5'2" as opposed to his height of six feet. She hesitantly twirls a strand of her mostly light brown, but with some blonde streaks from being out in the sun. Jacob is curious as to why Elaine is speaking to him now since they never really talked to each other before. "I just wanted to say that I heard what you did. That was very brave of you," She says before darting off, as if she is afraid of what Jacob will say in reply. Confused, Jacob turns towards Firestorm. _"What was that about?" _He asks his dragon friend. Firestorm subtly shakes his head with the dragon equivalent of a scoff. _"You young male teens can be so simple at times," _He says as they continue walking. Before Jacob can reply, Stoick runs forward and embraces Jacob in a gentle hug.

"My son, I am so glad to see that you and Hiccup survived. Firestorm, I will forever be in your debt for protecting my son," He says. Firestorm lowers his head slightly in a humble manner. "Father, I have bad news. I fear that a new war is coming. I wish to call a council immediately," Jacob tells his adopted father in a grim tone. Stoick nods and rushes to get all the people needed.

In a few moments everyone is present in the Great Hall. In addition to Stoick, Gobber, and most of the tribe's senior warriors, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, and the Twins are present. Jacob quickly explains what had happened when he and Firestorm crash landed. He informs the group about how in a dream he learned that a great evil was coming. "It should be here in a few days. Sauron would have sensed the power of Grond immediately," Jacob finishes. Hiccup clears his throat. "Um, Jacob, you do know that you have been out for three days?" Jacob bolts up out of his chair. "What?!" He demands. Hiccup nods while Astrid speaks up. "If what you are saying is true, then this dark lord should be here very soon," The blond teen Viking says. At that moment, a Viking warrior bursts into the room. "Chief, a ship has been sighted! It seems the emblem is a red eye, and it seems to be sending a boat to land on the beach with a white flag! What should we do?" Stoick around. "Tell everyone to stay calm but get ready for a fight. I will go down to see what they want," He says. Jacob speaks up, however.

"Father, I wish to speak to them. After all, I caused them to come here, I should be the one to greet them," Jacob says. Stoick thinks about it for a minute, then reluctantly nods. "Very well, but be safe," His adopted father cautions Jacob. Jacob nods then rushes out the room and, after quickly grabbing his cloak that normally is attached to his armor and Grond, stands alone on the beach. When the boat lands, only one man comes out, the rest of the crew of orcs and men staying onboard. The man who comes off the boat is a fair looking man, who is clearly taken aback by the fact that only one person, and a youth at that, bothers to even greet him. Jacob speaks. "Take not one more step if you wish to depart alive. I am Jacob, son of Stoick. What business brings you here?"

The man is slightly startled at this beginning of talks. "Greetings Jacob, son Stoick. My master, Sauron the Great bids you welcome. My business is to talk. May I speak to the leader in private?" He says in a smooth voice. Jacob does not buy any of it. "If you want to speak, speak now. I am the one you should be speaking your intentions to. So speak or depart!" The man's features briefly darken with anger, but quickly is replaced with a serene expression. "Very well. My master has heard of the skilled and impressive warriors of this island, and wishes to extend a hand of friendship." Jacob keeps his features calm.

"And what is to be expected in return for this gift?" Jacob asks. The man smirks slightly for a brief second. "Only to give aid and loyalty to Sauron. If you accept, then you will receive many gifts and honors. So, what is your answer?" The man finishes, clearly expecting to be given a yes. Jacob doesn't miss a beat in his reply. "Oh, I have little doubt of that. Then he will enslave us! Be gone and trouble us no more! Tell your master that I say never will me be friends with one who will betray us! Leave, while you still have a skull vermin!" Jacob shouts. The man's eye twitches slightly. "BAH! Then you will regret this! Mark my words!" He shouts over his shoulder as he gets back into the boat that rows off.

Jacob turns to his Father, who has just arrived. "We must prepare," He says. "For war."

**Sorry for the long wait, had a bunch of capital FBS going on. Next one should be up in a week or two.**


End file.
